Carrigan Crittenden
'Carrigan Crittenden '''is a nasty and neurotic heiress and the main antagonist in the 1995 live-action adaptation of ''Casper. Her closest assiociate and the secondary antagonist in the movie is her lawyer Dibs. She was portrayed by Cathy Moriarty. Biography Carrigan is furious to learn from her late father's lawyer Mr. Rugg that she has only inherited Whipstaff Manor in her father's will, rather than anything of significant value. Infuriated, she tosses the will and deed into a fireplace but it is rescued by her attorney and close associate Paul "Dibs" Plutzker. Dibs discovers one of the will's pages has an inscription on it describing treasure hidden in the manor. Carrigan and Dibs visit the old manor, but find it is haunted by 4 ghosts: Casper, a friendly but lonely young ghost and his 3 obnoxious uncles known as the Ghostly Trio: Stretch, Fatso and Stinkie. The two make several attempts to remove the spirits including hiring both a amatuar exocist named Father Guido Sarducci, and one of Ghostbusters (cameo appearance of Dan Aykroid) but are unsuccessful. Later in the flim while she was a resting at a nearby hotel, Casper uses his ghostly powers to play the news report to Carrigan about of an afterlife therapist named Dr James Harvey who explains that ghosts are simply spirits with unfinshed business. Looking at the news report Carrigan decides to contact Dr Harvey. After Dr Harvey arrived at the manor, Carrigan and Dibs meet with Dr Harvey and his daughter Kat at the manor, Carrigan orders Dr. Harvey to remove the ghosts as quickly as possible. However, things are complicated when Kat and her father meet the ghosts face-to-face; despite Casper's best efforts to befriend them, the two are terrified by both his appearance and the antics of the Ghostly Trio. They choose not to leave, however, and they stay for the night. Carrigan and Dibs return back to the manor later on as they see Dr. Harvey in the library with the Ghostly Trio. They decide to have a "happy hour" with him and drag him out of the manor. This allows them to enter the house and they start looking around for the treasure. They follow Kat and Casper (who are now friends), to Casper's father's laboratory hidden under the floorboards of the library. There they learn that a special capsule is used to run a machine called the Lazurus. This has the power to bring ghosts back to life, but now there is only enough for one. They also see the vault at the end of the laboratory when Kat point's it in the direction while talking with Casper. Seeing as that's where the treasure is Carrigan and Dibs apporoach the vault but finds its locked. Realizing his one opportunity to come back to life, Casper with Kat's help turns on the Lazarus and steps inside. Unfortunately, the capsule is stolen by Carrigan and Dibs and Casper is left disappointed when he turns into an egg yolk. With the capsule in hand, Carrigan and Dibs realize that, as ghosts, they would be able to fly through thick solid walls like the vault to retrieve the treasure, and use the Lazarus to come back to life. However, Carrigan has no intention to die herself. She quickly grabs an axe and attempts to kill Dibs with it. After a few moments of satirival back and forth attempts to kill each other, Carrigan drives her car at Dib's attempting to run him over. Dib's dodges her vehicular assault and she goes zooming into the nearby woods. After a couple frantic seconds driving through the woods and being unable to see, Carrigan's car runs into a tree. Her airbag immediately inflates disorienting and frustrating her. As Carrigan fights to deflate the airbag and remove her seatbelt, she does not notice that her car is hanging over the edge of a large cliff. She opens the door and steps out of the vehicle not looking to see the cliff and falls screaming to her death. Moments later Dib's makes his way out to the car to see what happened to Carrigan. He screams her name out over the cliff trying to see if she ended up becoming a ghost or not. After a few seconds of no answer, he assumes she is just dead forever and did not become a ghost. He only seems to be sad that she had a favorite pair of sunglasses of his and turns and walks away. She suddenly reappears as monstrous ghost to a shocked Dibs and then noted, "Not so fast little man; the b**ch is back"! Back at the laboratory Kat uses a dust bellow to reinflate Casper. Carrigan suddenly appears as a monstrous ghost, flies into the laboratory and grabs the treasure chest inside the vault. Casper is in shock claiming that its his treasure but Carrigan bellows "you mean MY!! treasure" Kat is shocked to see Miss Crittenden as a ghost and she repiles "in the flesh...well in a couple of minutes", and does an evil laugh. Dibs soon reappears and shows Carrigan the capusle to help her remember. Kat realizes that Dibs stole the capsule and claims it's Casper's. Carrigan laughs and disagrees again as she orders Dibs to revive her. Just as he apporches Casper steals the capsule back from Dibs, knocks him into the moat of the laboratory, and takes Kat back upstairs where she greets the high school kids who have arrived for her Halloween party. Kat and Casper return back to the laboratory where Kat stops Casper from confronting Dibs for opening his treasure. They install the potion into the Lazarus only to find Carrigan inside the machine telling Casper that its her turn in the oven. She orders Dibs to turn her human again, but he turns on her saying that they are through and that he will be using the treasure to by a great big expense house with lovely purple wall paper and great big green carpets and adopt a little dog called Carrigan "a b**ch just like you". He proclaims that he's got the power and he's got the treasure which prompts her to angrily fling him out a window. Kat and Casper point out that people only become ghosts because they have "unfinished business" and ask Carrigan what hers is. Carrigan declares that she has no unfinished business, saying that she has her treasure and her mansion "i have everything im just perfect" and does an evil laugh again but this suddenly causes her to cross-over to the afterlife against her will. Gallery Karen Casper.jpg|Carrigan demands an answer. Carrigan Crittenden5.jpg|Carrigan threatens to sue the law office. "I'll contest it, then I'm gonna drag you and every one of those damn dolphins into court!" Carrigan Crittenden9.png|Carrigan and Dibs enter the Whypstaff Manor. Carrigan Crittenden6.jpg|Carrigan demands an answer from a mysterious inhabitant inside the mansion. Carrigan Crittenden12.jpg|"What do I usually do when something stands in my way?" CarriganCrittenden7-1-1-1.jpg Carrigan Crittenden1.jpg Carrigan Crittenden4.jpg|Carrigan tries to kill Dibs in order to have his ghost to retrieve the mansion's treasure. "Damn it, Dibs! This won't hurt a bit! Stop bein' such a weenie! It's just business! COME ON!" Carrigan Crittenden2.jpg|Carrigan's Evil Grin while she tries to run over Dibs... carriganairbag.jpg|...only to get a face full of airbag after ramming into a tree. Ghost of Carrigan Crittenden.jpg|Carrigan rising to power Carrigan Crittenden8.jpg|Carrigan came back as a ghost. Carrigan Crittenden10.png|Dibs betrays Carrigan. "I am not gonna forget this, you ungrateful, lousy little worm you!" Carrigan Crittenden11.jpg|Carrigan disappearing into nothingness while refusing to enter the other side. Carrigan Crittenden3.jpg|Carrigan in her arrogance, is unknowingly crossing over. tmb_4750_480.jpg|"Any other takers?" 575px-Dibs's_hand_on_fire.jpg Car1.png|Carrigan zooms into the dungeon surprising everyone in her pale new ghostly form. Car2.png|Carrigan seems to find it comical that Kat is surprised to see her dead and floating around. Although she replies"in the flesh" almost as to forget for a second that she is dead, but intends to come ad and floating around. Car3.png|Casper McFadden wants his treasure back. But after dying to get it, Carrigan disagrees. Car4.png Car5.png|While the other ghosts seem to be pale blobs, Carrigan appears to look like her human self. Her signature strawberry blonde bob haircut and black clothes from before. New additions are red nails and lipstick and some makeup that makes her look evil as always. Category:Villainesses Category:Rich Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Ghosts Category:Femme Fatale Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Liars Category:Power Hungry Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Thief Category:Child-Abusers Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Betrayed villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Villains who can turn Invisible Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Trickster Category:Traitor Category:Abusers Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Murderer Category:Damned Souls Category:Casper Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Neutral Evil Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Sadists Category:Horror Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil